


The Dinner Date

by tomorrowsthe16th



Category: Mappy (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowsthe16th/pseuds/tomorrowsthe16th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goro invites Mappy to dinner at his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2014 but I gave it some edits and fixed it up and here it is.

“Attention! Attention! Any and all Mappys in the building,” The intercom blared, Goro's voice echoing through the cubicle where Mappy worked. “Any and all Mappys, please come to my office in exactly 5 minutes.”

Mappy could have complained about his boss calling for him over the intercom to do something ridiculous, but then again, he took this job knowing well what it would entail, so really he had no one to blame but himself.

He trudged the Goro’s office and reached the doorknob only to be interrupted by another blaring intercom.

“UP UP UP! I said  _FIVE_  minutes, and it’s only been four minutes and…. 38 seconds.”

The irritated mouse cop stood outside the office for a few seconds before coming in.

“You’re late!”

“By like a second!”

“Two seconds actually, Mappy. You’re lucky I don’t fire you for being so late all the time.” Goro’s mood quickly lightened up. “Anyway Mappy, you’ve been doing a great job around here and I would love to have you for dinner tonight hahaha. So what do you say Mappy? How 'bout it? I won’t take no for an answer.”

Mappy figured that last bit was completely serious, and assuming Goro wasn’t trying and poison him or something, hey, free food, right?

“Okay sure Goro.”

“Excellent hahaha. My place at 7 then?”

Looks like it was a date. Not a date-date because they were mortal enemies. But an appointment sort of date. Where they had dinner. Together. Just the two of them. Yeah. It sure did sound an awful lot like a date.

Mappy arrived at Goro’s house a couple minutes early and decided to just wait in his car until 7 on the dot so he wouldn’t have to deal with being reprimanded by Goro.

At exactly 7 he knocked at his boss’s door and thought he heard some panicking and running around inside. Considering he was off duty and this was Goro’s house, he didn’t really care though.

About a minute later, an out of breath Goro answered the door.

“Mappy! Don’t you know the first thing about dinner dates? You’re _supposed_ to be fashionably late!" So much for not being reprimanded by Goro.

Goro let Mappy in anyway despite his being on time and told him to make himself at home.

Mappy took a look inside Goro’s kitchen. Completely clean.

"Hey uh, Goro? Why isn’t there any food?”

Goro didn’t answer. He just laughed and laughed and he ATE MAPPY HE FUCKING ATE MAPPY REST IN PIECES YOU LOUSY MOUSE COP.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
